Parties
Every month (with some exceptions), there is a party in Club Penguin. Parties notably change the theme of Club Penguin, such as a Building's exterior and interior being changed and 1-5 Free items are handed out. Note that not all of these following, are parties such as Coins for Change. The following are the names of the parties along with the Free item(s) associated with the party beneath it. See the Event Gallery for pictures from these events. '2005' * Beta Test Party :- Beta Hat (Town) * Halloween Party * Server Testing Event :-Black Bowtie (Dance Lounge) :-Black Toque (Ice Rink) :-Pink Toque (Dock) :-Red Sunglasses :-Blue Sunglasses (Mountain) *Christmas Party :-Santa Hat (Beach) :-Christmas Scarf (Snow Forts) '2006' * Winter Luau :-Red Hawaiian Lei (Dock) * Valentine's Day Celebration 2006 :-Black Bowtie :-Red Sunglasses :-Blue Sunglasses *Pizza Party (Members only) :-Chef Hat (Pizza Parlor) :-Pizza Apron (Pizza Parlor) * St. Patrick's Day :-Shamrock Hat (Dock) * April Fool's Day :-Red Propeller Cap * Mine Party (Members only) :-Mining Helmet * Summer Kickoff Party :-Yellow Inflatable Duck (Plaza) :-Orange Water Wings (Dance Club) :-Life Guard Whistle (Beach) :-Blue Lei (Dock) * Wild West Party :-Western Bandana * Sports Party :-Blue Face Paint (Pizza Parlor) :-Red Face Paint (Coffee Shop) :-Ice Skates (Snow Forts) * Lighthouse Opening :-Lighthouse T-Shirt (750 coins) :-Red Toque (Beacon) * Club Penguin's 1st Anniversary :-1st Year Anniversary Party Hat (Coffee Shop) * Halloween Party :-Wizard Hat (Snow Forts) * Lime Green Party (Members only) :-Lime Green Cape (Dojo) :-Lime green color * Christmas Party :-Santa Beard (Plaza) :-Santa Hat (Snow Forts) :-Christmas Tree Pin (50 coins) 2007 * Winter Fiesta :-Maracas Dance Club) * Festival of Snow :-Ice Crown (Plaza) :-Snowflake T-Shirt (Mountain) * St. Patrick's Day :-Shamrock Hat (Dock) :-Pot o' Gold Secret Pin (Lodge Attic) * April Fool's Day :-Funny-Face Glasses (Beach) :-Blue Propeller Cap (Mine) * Pirate Party :-Sailor Hat (Plaza) * Cove Opening (Members only) :-Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) (Forest) :-Life Preserver (Members) (Cove) * Summer Kickoff Party :-Ice Cream Apron (Forest) :-Blue Hawaiian Lei (Ski Village) :-Green Inflatable Duck (Cove) :-Flower Headdress (Beach) :-Green Sunglasses (Dance Club) * Waddle on Water Party :-Umbrella Hat (Coffee Shop) :-Blue Water Wings (Plaza) * Camp Penguin :-Marshmallow stick (Cove) :-Flashlight * Fall Fair All require tickets (At the prize shop) (Plaza) :-Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) :-Circus Pin (100 tickets) :-Teddy Bear Player Card Background (400 tickets) :-Cotton Candy (600 tickets) :-Paddle ball Toy (1500 tickets) :-Candy Necklace - (700 tickets) :-Lollipop Candy (Get all the Prizes) (1000 tickets) * Club Penguin's 2nd Anniversary :-2nd Anniversary Hat (Book Room) * Halloween Party :-Pumpkin Basket (Snow Forts) :-Halloween Scarf (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Surprise Western Party :-Western Bandanna (Plaza) * Christmas Party :-Santa Hat (Snow Forts) :-Reindeer Antlers (Dock) :-Christmas Scarf (Beach) '2008' * Winter Fiesta Party :-Festive Maracas (Dance Club) *Save the Migrator Project :-Mining Helmet (Iceberg) :-Life Vest (Beach) * Sub-Marine Party :-Yellow Snorkel (Forest) :-Seashell Belt (Book Room) * St.Patrick's Day :-Gigantic St.Patrick's Hat (Ski Village) :-Book Pin (Boiler Room) * April Fools Day :-Red Propeller Cap (Ski Village) :-Swirly Glasses Cove) :-Crayon Pin (Mine Shack) * Rockhopper and Yarr's Arrival Party :-Sailor Hat (Plaza) :-Treasure Chest Pin (Ski Village) :-Red & Black Sailor Shirt (Pirate Catalog) * Medieval Party :-Squire Tunic (May 16-25) (Dock) :-Wizard Hat (May 23-25) (Lighthouse) * Summer Kickoff Water Party :-Ice Cream Apron (Plaza) :-Yellow Inflatable Duck (Cove) :-Shell Necklace (Beach) * Music Jam :-Maracas (Cove) :-Music Jam T-shirt (Plaza) All are member items (Back Stage) :-Electric Guitar (975 coins) :-Bass Guitar (850 coins) :-Drum Sticks (120 coins) :-Tuba (600 coins) :-Bass (750 coins) :-Drum (550 coins) :-Headphones (350 coins) All require 250 coins and have to have membership (Snow Forts) :-V.I.P. Pass (100 coins) :-Flower T-shirt :-Cactus T-shirt :-Palm Tree T-shirt :-Guitar T-shirt :-Music Notes T-shirt :-Sparkle T-shirt * The Penguin Games :-Blue Face Paint (Pizza Parlor) :-Red Face Paint (Coffee Shop) :-Gold Medal (Complete all events) * Fall Fair :-Lollipop Pin (Lighthouse) All require tickets (At the prize shop) (Forest) :-Lollipop Candy (1000 tickets) :-Giant Green Sunglasses (1000 tickets) :-Feathered Tiara (1200 tickets) :-Yellow Balloon Pin (100 tickets) :-Blue Cotton Candy (600 Tickets) :-Carousel Background (400 Tickets) :-Paddle Ball (1500 Tickets) All require tickets and membership (Arcade Circle) :-Teddy Bear (2000 Tickets) :-Giant Yellow Sunglasses (1000 Tickets) :-Candy Apples (800 Tickets) * Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary Party :-3rd Anniversary Party Hat (Coffee Shop) :-Ice Cream Apron (Coffee Shop) :-3rd Anniversary Cake Pin (Dance Lounge) * Halloween Party 2008 :-Pumpkin Basket (Snow Forts) :-Giant Pumpkin Background (Complete scavenger hunt) :-Lantern (Secret Laboratory) * Dig Out The Dojo :-Miner's Helmet (Dojo) * Dojo Grand Re-opening :-Geta Sandals (Dojo Courtyard) * Christmas Party :-Santa Hat (Snow Forts) :-Santa Beard (Ski Village) '2009' * Dance-A-Thon (Members only) :-Boombox (Dance Club) * Winter Fiesta :-Mini Sombrero (Cove) *Puffle Party :-Puffle Bandana (Cove) *St. Patrick's Day 2009 :-Taco Hat w/ sour cream on top (Coffee Shop) :-Accordian Folder yeaaa(Leprechaun House) *Penguin Play Awards (Somewhat members only) :-Penguin Play Award (Backstage) * April Fools Day :-Blue Propeller cap (Mine) * Easter Egg Hunt 2009 :-Pink Bunny Ears * Medieval Party 2009 :-Wizard Hat (Lighthouse) *(Members only) :-Golden Shield :-Golden Knight's Helmet :-Golden Knights Armor Upcoming Parties * Music Jam 2009 (Confirmed) (July) *Summer Kickoff Party (June/July) See also *Member Parties Category:Misc. Category:Lists Category:Events Category:Parties